Seize The Day
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: If only fate could've put itself on hold for a few days... // Tendershipping. A7X songfic. R&R please.


A Tendershipping songfic, based from the song Seize the Day by Avenged Sevenfold. Sad, but I think it came out good. R&R, please (:

_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost,_

_It's empty and cold without you here,_

_Too many people to ache over._

_I see my vision blur, I feel my memories fade with time,_

_But I'm too young to worry,_

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past._

Why. That was all he could think of for the first few days.

_Why._

He had never done anything wrong to anyone—the fate handed to him was unfair, unjust, and another un-word he couldn't think of at the moment; he was too angry and grief-stricken to think of anything else.

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while,_

_I can move on with you around,_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done,_

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you._

Bakura gritted his teeth in frustration, grinding his molars together as the tears streamed from his chocolate eyes. His gaze was clouded, and unclear; anyone who took a look at him knew he wasn't listening to a single word the minister was saying, like the other people who came. His mind was set on the one who was lying in that damn coffin; his white hair neatly combed back so that his pretty little face was visible

Memories were engulfing Bakura, with all the little, sweet things that his hikari would do for him.He'd go to any length just to see Bakura smile, even if it was a small one. It'd satisfy him, and let his darker half continue with whatever he was doing. And then, when Bakura popped the question…how joyous a day it was. Ryou knew he was giving his life to Bakura by answering "yes", but he didn't care.

They loved each other.

And that's all that mattered.

_I see my vision blur, I feel my memories fade with time,_

_But I'm too young to worry,_

_(a melody, a memory, or just one more picture.)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost,_

_It's empty and cold without you here,_

_Too many people to ache over._

Of all the time they'd have together, this early they had to be separated. If only they could've had at least four more days together. So they could've been married, so at least they got to experience that before he died.

But no.

Life isn't kind like that.

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable life we live in,_

_No longer needed here so where do we go?_

_Will you take a journey with me tonight; follow me past the walls of death?_

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

He had to keep some sliver of hope, of what Ryou called—_faith_. They had a total of one or two talks about what would happen if one passed away; neither was expecting it'd be this soon.

Hopefully, Bakura would meet his love again in the afterlife. (1)

He raised his head and looked around at those who attended the funeral. All of Ryou's friends, and he even spotted Mokuba and Seto Kaiba himself, who didn't look like he wanted to be here—because it was too damn depressing and because he barely knew Ryou. Mokuba looked pretty upset, though.

Hmph.

_I see my vision blur, I feel my memories fade with time,_

_But I'm too young to worry,_

_(a melody, a memory, or just one more picture.)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost,_

_It's empty and cold without you here,_

_Too many people to ache over._

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here,_

_Don't want to die alone without you here,_

_Please tell me what we have is real._

There he was…going down. Six feet under. The tears were beginning to worsen at this point. Never again would he see his love again…except in memories, and pictures.

_So, what if I never hold you, or kiss your lips again?_

_Woah, so I never want to leave you, and the memories of us to see,_

_I beg don't leave me._

Everyone was gone now.

Just Bakura.

And Ryou.

Separated by layers of dirt, a tombstone in place to mark where Ryou's final resting place is.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost,_

_It's empty and cold without you here,_

_Too many people to ache over._

_Trials in life, questions of us existing here,_

_Don't want to die alone without you here,_

_Please tell me what we have is real._

He was on his knees and hands, his head bowed; long, snow-white hair hid his face as the salty liquid trailed down his pale cheeks, the sobs audibly coming out like a waterfall, the little drops falling off his face and onto the ground beneath him. A series of words in his native language was shouted; they were all a jumble of words that half of them he currently couldn't even remember what they meant.

It was like a movie with a badly written ending. Boy meets jerk-like boy, jerk-like boy falls in love with boy, boy falls in love with jerk-like boy, boy and boy have happy semi-ending, boy dies and leaves boy heartbroken.

Suddenly, a warm, comforting hand was placed on Bakura's shoulder. Startled, he tried to hush his own crying for a moment, and turned around to look into the caring, kind eyes of Yugi, his group of friends—including a sad-looking Yami—all behind him, obviously wanting to comfort Bakura in a time of hurt.

Normally, Bakura would huff and shrug Yugi's hand away, and walk off rudely, not wanting anything to do with them.

But out of respect for Ryou, and his own longing for some kindness, he simply looked away from them to the tombstone, allowing himself to change.

Even if it was just a little bit.

_Silence, you lost me, no chance for one more day._

_Silence, you lost me, no chance for one more day._

_I stand here alone,_

_Falling away from you,_

_No chance to get back home._

_I stand here alone,_

_Falling away from you,_

_No chance to get back home._


End file.
